Timeless Tale
by sourire
Summary: Set in modern times, Meiji High is putting on the play The Legendary Hitokiri! What will be uncovered as tomboyish Kaoru and her homeec teacher Kenshin begin to see strange parallels between the folk story and their own lives? Only time can tell!
1. Scene 1

Timeless Tale- Scene I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK, but I love it to bits and pieces!

A/N: I wrote this quite a while ago and finally got around to actually uploading it! I hope it's still enjoyable all the same! (This story is a bit different from my usual style -I think-) The next two parts have also been done, I hope you will look forward to those!

**10...9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...ACTION!**

There was a buzz throughout Meiji High School as people left the school to make their way home. They were all going in different directions but the same topic was being discussed by all the students. The next day would be the auditions for the school play! This was the most anticipated event of the entire school year! And it was finally here!

The play this year would be "The Legendary Hitokiri"! One of the most famous folk stories in the history of their country!

"C'mon Kaoru! You HAVE to try out for the damsel!You're perfect for the role!"

"Uhhhhh... I don't know Misao! I've never been much into acting..." Kaoru blushed as she brushed the black curtains off of her face. Her words sounded reluctant but her glowing blue eyes showed the excitement that swept over her as she considered trying out for the play.

"KAORU! GO FOR IT GO FOR IT GO FOR IT!"

"Misao! Are you trying to encourage Kaoru to chase after another victim of her affection? How many times do I have to tell you that the little raccoon is too manly? Oh ho ho ho ho!" The school doctor's assistant, Takani Megumi laughed maniacally as she passed by them on her way to the parking lot.

The two friends were sitting on the limbs of the big tree next to the steps of the entrance. This was where they would always sit after school. While everyone else lived near their friends these two lived very far away. Kaoru lived ALL the way on Tokyo Street and Misao lived across town on Kyoto Avenue!

Kaoru burned up! That stuck up assistant of Dr. Genzai! "At least I'm not 22 and SINGLE!"

Megumi whirled around. They really did look immature with their fiery eyes and tongues sticking out at each other.

Suddenly Misao jumped off of her limb landing softly on the ground. "AOSHI-SAMA!"

Her old martial arts trainer and long-time object of her affection looked unphased (as usual) as she danced around him talking nonsense (as usual).

Kaoru sighed. When Misao saw Aoshi, Kaoru knew that meant it was time to go home. There was no way she could drag Misao away when her eyes turned into hearts!

During that time Megumi was still there but she was preoccupied with the home economics teacher, Himura Kenshin. Though he was such a push over he let anyone call him whatever they pleased. Kaoru called him Himura-san (she was the only one).

Megumi had switched her immature face with one of poise as she saw him come from the doors of the building. Kaoru could only stare as he made his way down the steps toward Megumi. He was so HOT!

It was no wonder every single girl in school thought the same way. He had long fiery red hair that only he could pull off. Next were his gorgeous violet eyes that could turn amber if anyone got him angry, which was very very very very very very rare, but still very very very very very very very hot. Some people tried to get him angry on purpose just to set off those sexy eyes! He was well-built to boot! There were rumors that he used to practice kenjutsu in his younger days. Himura-san also had the mysterious thing going on too! (The perfect guy ain't he!) The cross scar on his left cheek had people guessing for days until they gave up because he simply wouldn't say a word.

Kaoru was helplessly gazing at him from the tree unable to move. Too bad he was a teacher! She always looked with hope to that fact that he wasn't too old. Only 28. But still, a TEACHER. She took a deep breath. And then she choked as she saw Megumi trace her finger along Himura-san's navy blue shirt. Kaoru could see the sweat beads form on his face. Megumi saw them too, which made her move in closer. Kaoru couldn't stop coughing! Who said deep breaths help? This one was choking her to tears!

She put her hand to her throat and reached for the limb next to her. Except, whoops, there was no limb there! She tottered to one side and fell off the branch... she couldn't even scream her throat was still caught with coughs. She didn't even have time to think from the time it took her to fall...

... into the arms of Himura-san. Kaoru didn't know how he had gotten there so quickly but she was very glad! She saw Megumi a little bit away tracing a finger along an imaginary shirt. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she realized just how fast he had moved to catch her! Megumi hadn't even noticed yet!

Her blue eyes looked up at him. Their eyes met through his shock of red hair. She was so lost in his eyes she didn't even realize her coughing fit was over and she was able to breathe again.

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO BRING HER OVER THE THRESHOLD OR WHAT!" The school delinquent, Sagara Sanosuke guffawed crazily.

Kenshin and Kaoru both realized at the same time how they were positioned. It was like a groom carrying his bride! Megumi had by this time realized Kenshin was elsewhere and when she saw him carrying Kaoru with them both blushing, she was furious! When she heard Sanosuke's comment her anger grew. The tomboyish raccoon had cut in on her flirting time with Ken-san!

Sano, being his oafish self, didn't know when to stop. "Soooo... Kenshin when did you get so friendly with your students? Maybe I should be careful around you too! HAHAHAHHA!" He was laughing so hard he was caught off guard when Megumi smacked his head from behind.

"Stop insinuating they are more than student and teacher! Ken-san is MINE!"

"Doesn't look that way..." Sano snickered.

"And just what would Mr. Held Back Twice know about anything!"

"OIII! That's getting personal! F-!"

Sano's obscene sentence was never finished since the school security officer, Saitoh walked by. Saitoh had it in for Sano, he was always trying to catch him for anything. The man with the spider hair stared down at Sano. "And just what were you going to say to your school's doctor?"

"She's only an assistant to the doctor."

"Don't get smart with me, chicken. What were you starting to say to her? First letter 'F', I can only guess. If my guess is right, then this is grounds for suspension."

"Um.. I was.. Uh.. I was.. Oh! I was just gonna call her by her nickname... Fox Lady . Yea, that's it. Ha ha. Yup!"

Saitoh was bummed that he couldn't punish Sano, he couldn't do anything to prove Sano was lying, since her nickname WAS Fox Lady.

Meanwhile Kenshin clumsily put Kaoru down on her feet. She mumbled a thank-you.

Kaoru began to say goodbye and walk away when she felt her feet buckle beneath her. It was apparent she still hadn't recovered from her fall. Once again Kenshin was there to help her before she fell flat on her face. She smiled weakly. She tried to get up again but his arms held onto her and she couldn't break free. And secretly she didn't want to! She looked up at him in question and he simply said "Please sit for awhile Miss Kaoru. You need to rest." He placed her on the grass and was explaining the irate Fox Lady what had happened. She calmed down considerably and made a kissy face at him before she sauntered off to the parking lot.

Kenshin talked sternly with Sanosuke about being careful with his words, while Kaoru was left sitting in the grass. She was staring blankly at the patches of green around her thinking about what had just happened.

Sanosuke shrugged and then grinned at the shorter man scolding him. He patted Kenshin on the back while laughing and then just up and left. Kenshin was staring after him when he remembered Kaoru. He ran back over to her and told her he would accompany her home.

"Oh no! It's alright, really! You saved me from being splattered everywhere, you did enough!"

"I insist, Kaoru-dono"

There was something she loved about the way he said her name. She remembered what her father used to say about listening to teachers, so she complied. Kaoru started in the direction of the parking lot when she noticed Kenshin was heading in the other direction.

"Kaoru-dono, where are you going?"

"The parking lot...?"

Kenshin suddenly turned very red and looked at the ground. "Um.. I am terribly sorry but I don't.. have .. a ..."

"No car? You're a grown up aren't you?"

He just laughed and scratched his head. Kaoru felt bad and pretended her outburst was a joke. As they walked toward the street she remembered her bag was still in the tree.

"Oh no! I need my bag! I need to go get it!"

"Kaoru-dono! I cannot let you go back in the tree so soon. You're still not recovered."

One look at her face and he sensed how crushed she was. "I'll get it for you."

She looked up in surprise. "You will? Will you be okay? I mean, do you have back problems or anything?"

He began to laugh, "I'm not that old am I Kaoru-dono?"

She remembered when she had been thinking that before and looked down at the ground flustered. And then she began to wonder how he was going to get into the tree. It had always been easy for Misao and her since they both trained (martial arts and kenjutsu), but how would a 28 year old home ec teacher get into the tree?

He winked at her and said, "Remember, this never happened, okay?"

Kaoru's eyes went wide with disbelief as Kenshin shot up the highest branch in one jump, grabbed her bag, and came down as if nothing had happened. Wordlessly he began to walk toward the street, and she followed in suit. "Is there something special in your bag?"

"Oh.. " she looked to the ground too embarrassed to say.

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me."

"Oh, no. It's just... I have the script for the school play. I'm trying out for a part tomorrow."

"That's great! What part?"

The red in her face deepened as she mumbled her answer.

"Hmm?" He leaned his ear in.

"The female lead..."

"Hmm?" He leaned in closer.

She was tired of saying it over and over. Geez, he's not that old, but he has pretty bad hearing!

"THE FEMALE LEAD!"

"Oro!"

She stomped off, and then turned around. "Are you coming or what!"

"Yes Kaoru-dono!"

They sure don't act like student and teacher do they?

They arrived at her house. Well, more accurately, where she lived. It had been a boarding house/dojo that taught kenjutsu. The institution had been owned by her father until he died. The property was left to her but since she was still 17 she had to wait until she became a legal adult. It was a known fact that she ran it but that the deed was just in the name of an adult. (The adult being the school doctor, Dr. Genzai). It used to be filled with boarders/students until her father died. Now it only had 2 students, her and Yahiko. A former street pick pocket she had pretty much adopted.

She turned at the step and invited him in. Kenshin politely declined. "Thank you again Himura-san. I am really very grateful."

Kenshin shook his head. "It was nothing, really. Well I must be going now, it's getting late."

Kaoru took her bag as he handed it to her. She turned to go inside the gate when she heard him say "Good luck with your audition. You will make a great leading lady, ... Kaoru-dono."

He did a little bow. She flashed a smile and closed the door to the gate. She heard his feet shuffle away. "YOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHIIIIII! Kaoru! GANBAREEEEEE!"

She ran into the house and began to rehearse until it was time to go to bed.

**Scene... CUT!**

I hope you liked it! J'espère que tout le monde l'aime!


	2. Scene 2

Timeless Tale Scene 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RK! Or it's characters! But I DO get to use them for this story! Yee haw!

A/N: Thank you to people who reviewed! You encouraged me to upload this chapter! (I have another one in storage too!) Also, someone reviewed that Kenshin was an econ teacher, it's actually a HOME economics (aka home-ec) teacher! Just to clarify! Well... enjoy:smile:

**ACTION! **

Kaoru woke up in the morning with butterflies in her stomach! It was finally here! The day for the auditions! She quickly washed up and began to work in the kitchen. She had woken up a little earlier so that she could bake what would hopefully turn out as cookies for Himura-san. She had to thank him in SOME way! Yahiko came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Oi busu. What's with all this racket so early in the morning?"

"I'm baking cookies"

"WHAT! Are you sick or something? What makes you think you can actually bake something edible?"

A pan was hurled at him and made lovely contact with his face! "Get out you brat!"

An hour later Kaoru was on her way to school with a bag of, um, "cookies". She met up with Sano on the way.

"Ohayo Sanosuke!"

"Ohayo jou-chan!"

"Are you going to try out for a part in the school play?"

"HECK YEA! That role of the bad ass punk with the bandanna! Think about it! I can wear a bandanna in front of everyone and not get in trouble by that damn cop!"

Kaoru laughed. Even before he said it she knew he would want that role. It just seemed to fit him perfectly. "How about you jou chan?"

"Oh..the female lead.."

"WHOOOA! That's totally awesome! You go jou chan! I know you can do it!"

"Thank you! Same to you!"

They finally arrived at school and then headed straight to the auditorium. I hope you believed it when I said the school play is the biggest event of the whole year! The entired student body and even faculty have to participate by performing or the making of it. Also, audition day meant that there was no classes, only auditions!

Everyone filed into the assembly hall and sat down waiting for instructions. When everyone had finally arrived Principal Tae went up the microphone. "Hello everyone. Welcome to this year's audition for the school play, 'The Legendary Hitokiri'" She waited while everyone whooped and cheered. "Now everyone please look around you at the signs. These signs have the names of all of the roles in the play. Please go stand by the sign of the role you would like to try out for."

There was a melee as people tried to step on each other to get to their desired line.

Kaoru slowly made her way to the sign that read "Female Lead". She felt her heart rise in her throat as she saw who else was in the line. No one. She was flabbergasted. How could no one else in the entire student body not want to try out for the lead? As she was pondering this she saw that the line for the lead male was having the same problem. Except that not even one person had lined up. Principal Tae immediately noticed the paucity of people in both of the lines for the most crucial roles in the play. She sat down trying to think of how she could change it. She looked around the auditorium and checked to see where everyone else was. She spotted one of the prissiest girls in school standing in the line marked "Warriors". That's interesting... When she saw swarms of the kinds of girls who won't even wear gym clothes let alone loads of rusty armor she became very suspicious. Until she saw a flash of red hair. Then she knew why.

The girls hadn't even been paying attention to the line all they did was follow Himura-sensei as he was making sure the line was under control.

Principal Tae called Kenshin away from the drooling girls. As expected they followed him dreamily as he made his way to the stage. She whispered something in his ear.

His face went white as he pointed at himself. Tae merely nodded and smiled. Wordlessly and reluctantly Kenshin stood in the line marked "Lead male". Immediately the flock of girls ran to the line where Kaoru had previously been standing alone. Kaoru couldn't believe what was happening.

"LET THE AUDITIONS BEGIN!"

"Okay, let's start with the female lead since there is an overwhelming number of hopefuls."

Kaoru felt sick. What made her think she could possibly be the lead in a school play? All her other years of high school she had volunteered to be lighting coordinator or whatnot. But this was different. This was her last year, and this was her last chance to play a part on the actual stage. And now... she looked across the auditorium at Kenshin while he tugged at his shirt.

The auditions for the female lead consisted of doing a reading of a scene and then showing some moves with a sword. Experience was not required, it was just to show how far one had to go in order to reach reasonable qualification.

Each and every girl (except Kaoru) picked the scene where the female lead got to hold the hitokiri in her arms. The scene had the two characters in the position where his head was in her lap, since he was wounded after a battle.

Kenshin gulped as he was called on stage time and time again for each girl to act out this scene. Some girls shoved their chests at his face, some just giggled the whole time, and most did both. Kaoru chose to do the soliloquy when the girl waits for the hitokiri.

"How long can I wait before I die from anticipation? My heart stops if you're not by my side... I would wait for an eternity just to see you again. I know I never said this to you, but it's true. I love-" Kaoru was about to move on to the next part of the play when she realized the entire auditorium was dead silent. Her face felt hot. _Oh! Why did I opt to go without a script! _

No! Kaoru was resolute! She had practiced for hours on end, she knew the script, she knew the part, it was hers. Her own personality meshed with character as she moved on to the last words of the scene.

"No! What am I saying? He is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai! My love is useless for a man who can kill so indifferently... Yet, he swore he would protect me... could a man who murders protect? Could a man-slayer fall in love? Could he...?"

The audience was still in silence as Kaoru showed which techniques she could do. Which were all of them. (Der! She's the master of a dojo!)

Kaoru smiled at Tae to indicate it was over. She was surprised at the uproar throughout the room. "THAT WAS FANTASTIC!" "SHE IS IT! SHE IS IT!" "KAORU! KAORU KAORU!"

She blushed happily as she skipped off the stage. On her way back to her seat she saw Kenshin clapping for her behind the curtain. He mouthed "Good job".

The auditions rolled on through. Sanosuke fit perfectly for his role and was literally picked on the spot. Some people didn't even know he was reading from the script, it was very natural!

"Okay! Time to vote! We don't have time to dawdle!"

Auditions and casting happened on the same day in order to move things along quicker. In the end the results were posted on an overhead. There were groans and squeals everywhere.

Lead Male: Himura Kenshin (home-ec sensei)

Lead Female: Kamiya Kaoru (senior)

Bandanna Gangster: Sagara Sanosuke (senior, again)

Evil Couple Trying to Capture Battousai:

Man: ShishiO Makoto (janitor)

Woman: Yumi (cafeteria lady)

Girl who Guides Travelers: Makimachi Misao (junior)

Potion Maker: Takani Megumi (Assnt. School Doctor)

etc. etc.

The rehearsals were to begin the following Monday!

As everyone was dismissed Kaoru saw Misao, literally, step on people to get out the door. Kaoru spotted Aoshi walking across the street. I guess we won't be talking in the tree today. She laughed to herself. She knew she would be seeing Misao the next day anyways. Tomorrow would be Saturday and that is when they would have their weekly "homework" sessions filled with gossiping and have Jiya come in and distract them. She loved those get togethers. They were exactly what she needed after a tough morning. Saturday was also the day she went to the cemetery.

She reached into her bag to get her house keys when she felt the rustle of tissue paper.

_OH NO! I FORGOT TO GIVE HIMURA-SAN THE COOKIES! _She vowed to make another, unburned, batch for him on Monday.

Yahiko woke up again on Saturday to a noisy kitchen. He still had a swollen face from the day before and decided to stay in bed and be quiet until he healed. Besides, he knew better than to upset her on Saturday morning.

Kaoru hummed happily as she took the cookies out of the oven. They were perfect! Unburned, plump and lovely! She couldn't believe it! She had done it! FINALLY! She wrapped them in lavender sack of tissue paper and carefully tied it with a ribbon. People really do, do their best when they're happy!

Kaoru skipped off to the cemetery. She couldn't wait to give her father her first good batch of cookies and tell him about the school play. She made her way over to the cemetery by Kyoto Avenue.

Kaoru liked having her time with her father as private as possible. She was a little disappointed to see someone kneeling beside a grave by the entrance. She was about to pass by without another glance when she recognized it as Himura-san. "Himura-san?"

"Ah.. Kaoru-dono! Nice to see you here..." he trailed off as he realized what he was saying. They both laughed nervously. It was so not comfortable meeting your teacher on a weekend, especially at a cemetery!

Kaoru noticed the fresh flowers by the grave he had been kneeling at. She realized she interrupted his time with the person there. She began to leave, when Kenshin stood up. "Well I guess I will be going now. Congratulations on your role. I am so happy for you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru could only smile. He began to leave. She held up her hand to wave when she saw the lavender tissue paper. "Oh! Himura-san!"

"Yes?"

"These cookies! Please take them!"

"Oro?"

"It's the least I could do since you DID save my life, but these cookies are for you. Please accept them."

He looked apprehensive. The memories of all the times she had burned things in his class flooded back to him. But it was the meaning, not the condition of the questionable food. He accepted graciously and after thanking her, left.

Kaoru went to her father's grave and told her about her week. She explained she had given Himura the cookies because she knew her father would have wanted her to. Because he had protected her and saved her life, and isn't that something any father would be grateful for?

**CUT!**

Please keep reviewing! I'll upload the next one soon! (Yes, that's right, I have it done already! Wanna read it?) Bons baisers!


	3. Scene 3

Timeless Tale Scene 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I love it!

A/N: BONJOUR! Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long (almost TOO long) for me to upload this scene! A lot of things have happened lately, and I finally got a chance! Thank you all VERY much for your comments! They were very sweet, encouraging, and entertaining! I hope you like this scene:smile:

**ACTION! **

After the visit to the grave Kaoru found herself at Misao's inn where they usually pretended to study. Only this time they were shamelessly gabbing about the upcoming school play.

"Wow! Kaoru I KNEW you could get the lead! I mean you totally rocked!"

"Thanks Misao! I'm so glad you're going to be in it with me!"

This congratulating and complimenting went back and forth for a while. And then Misao brought up the other thing everyone was talking about.

"I wonder if they're really going to let Himura play the lead? I mean teachers have to participate, but as the lead?" She burst out laughing. "I mean, there's a love scene in there with the female lead–"

Their eyes went wide and Kaoru turned cherry red. Of course! How could the thought have slipped their minds! Kaoru had to do a love scene with her home ec teacher! Misao started to scream and bounce all over the room. The horror! All Kaoru could do was blush. It wasn't like it was totally unfortunate, right?

Several minutes later Misao still hadn't pacified herself so Kaoru yelled "IT'S ONLY A PLAY!"

Misao stopped and stared at Kaoru. "Only a play? ONLY a play! Kaoru, I hope you know you can fool everyone else, but not me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Misao smiled gently and her voice was soft. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at him."

Kaoru stared at the ground. She guessed she had made it a little obvious no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Yes! She had a crush on her Himura-san! So what? Students have meaningless crushes with their teachers all the time!

"Older men are the best aren't they?"

Kaoru looked up and nodded. When their eyes met they burst out laughing.

"I wish my Aoshi-sama was in the play!" Misao whined. Kaoru laughed some more.

The first day of rehearsal was the most laid back and the least productive. This was the only day that each group wouldn't be gathered together by their parts. They would split up from the second day of production and on into their parts of production, arranged by actors with actors, set designers with set designers, etc. But the first day was the only day everyone would be as one and all they would do is listen as Principal Tae told the story of the play.

Kaoru was one of the last people to make it to the assembly. She was lucky it was only the first day, so it wasn't too big a deal that she was a little late. She guessed she had taken a little longer than expected getting everything ready in the dojo. She made a quick scan of who was there already and who wasn't there yet. Himura-san still hadn't shown up. But she didn't even have time to think about his absence because as soon as she took her seat the lights turned off and Prinicpal Tae made her way to the microphone at center stage.

"Okay! I hope everyone is as happy to be here as I am to see you here!" Her introduction was met with waves of cheers and exclamations. "Great! Well as you all know the first day of rehearsals will be me telling you all the story of 'The Legendary Hitokiri' in case you aren't familiar with it, or even if you are! So let's get started!" More applause.

After everyone had settled down Principal Tae began.

"Back in the time of the Bakumatsu there was a legendary killer, the Hitokiri Battousai–"

Just then the doors the auditorium burst open and a flood of light shone through the rows of seats. Everyone looked up at the breathless silhouette.

"Right on cue, Himura-sensei". Everyone laughed at the principal's quip.

Kaoru smiled to herself. His entrance was pretty perfect, she thought to herself.

Tae continued. "As I was saying, during the Bakumatsu there was the Hitokiri Battousai, the most notorious manslayer. Quick as lightning, as mysterious as the darkness, the best hitokiri there was. One day after a fierce battle he found himself on the street in the light of day, something unheard of for the nocturnal life of the hitokiri. He couldn't be seen in the bloody and battered state that he was in so he stumbled into a rundown dojo to take shelter. Little did he know his place of hiding was inhabited by a teenage girl, the master of the dojo. She immediately identifies him as the Battousai by the cross scar on his left cheek."

Another freaky resemblance, Kaoru thinks. She is not alone in this thought.

"Their chance encounter blossoms into a complex story filled with battles, secrets, and love."

Kaoru felt her face grow hot at the mention of the "L" word. She felt it burn even more as people turned to stare at her and Kenshin and snicker.

"However their love ends in tragedy as the Battousai's past catches up to him and ends up being his death. During this last scene the girl and the Battousai promise one another that they will meet again in another time and place, and that they will always love each other."

The auditorium was silent, save the sound of some people sniffling at the tragic ending.

"Isn't that a great story everyone? I know that we will all work our hardest to express this beautiful tale to the fullest! Okay! You are free to go home now! Please get a good night's sleep tonight so that you can be rested and ready for the real first day of hard work tomorrow!"

Kaoru stood up as fast as she could before she was consumed by the swarm of people fighting to get out of the door. She needed to find Kenshin before he disappeared! She saw him near the stage and knew she couldn't make it to him going against the traffic of people. Misao had been watching her and came to the rescue.

"HIMURA! HIMURA! HIMURA!"

Kenshin looked toward the voice bounding towards him, which belonged to his energetic student.

"Misao-dono?"

"OUTSIDE! TREE! YOU!"

He smiled his little smile and nodded.

Kaoru mouthed a thank you and Misao winked and gave her the thumbs up. She was in on the plan.

He found Kaoru waiting for him at the tree next to the entrance to the school. "Oh! Kaoru-dono! I was expecting Misao-dono?"

"Oh, sorry. But she was just helping me! Um..."

She wasn't sure how to say the next words. "Um..."

"Oro?"

"Are you free right now?"

"Yes. With all this hubbub for the play I have nothing to grade or anything to do but rehearse. Why?"

"Um... could you come to my house right now?"

There. She had done it. She took a deep breath.

He smiled. "Of course, Kaoru-dono."

She exhaled.

He went through the creaky gate with Kaoru in tow. She lead him to the dojo.

"Kaoru-dono? What are we doing..?

"You'll see."

"Okay."

She slid the doors to the dojo open. The polished and shined floors betrayed the shabby exteriors of the building. It was beautiful.

"This dojo... it's beautiful Kaoru-dono!"

She beamed with pride. "I spent all night cleaning it, along with the bokutous."

"Why?"

"Training."

Kenshin looked up startled. Something in her voice seemed like she had something tricky up her sleeves. Her smirk further added to his suspicion.

"Is it true that you practiced kenjutsu when you were younger?"

Kenshin turned his head towards her again. "Why?" Kaoru was scared to respond, because he seemed so defensive.

"Well, there's a scene where the girl and the Battousai fight it out and I think we should practice. I need to know what levels we're on."

He seemed to relax. "Oh! Well I guess I was a little more than intermediate."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. It was just like the humble home ec. teacher to call himself "more than intermediate" instead of flat out saying he was advanced.

She took 2 of the bokutous down from the wall and threw him one keeping the other for herself. He smiled at the wooden sword in his hand as if to mock it. But that quickly ended and took the defensive stance.

Kaoru came at him.

**CUT!**

The next scene is being tweaked with as we speak, so get ready for it! Your reviews are always welcome, and I hope to read more of them! You are all just too cool! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! I mean, merci beaucoup! Hee hee!


	4. Scene 4

Timeless Tale Scene 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshinnot mine (sigh)

A/N: Hi hi! I realized that I was tweaking Scene **_5_**! Scene 4 is done, too! So here is Scene 4 as a treat! Yay! Wow! Two scenes AT ONCE! Yippee! Enjoy!

**ACTION! **

"Ahhhh!" Kaoru yelled out in pain as she fell to the floor. She had tripped on a washcloth she left on the ground the night before. Kenshin kneeled down to help her up.

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?"

"DANG IT! I was so caught up in anticipating your reaction I didn't see the washcloth! OKAY! AGAIN!"

Kenshin smiled at her enthusiasm. Once again Kenshin took the defensive stance. Kaoru ran at him. (This time she checked for washcloths.) The next thing she knew Kenshin had gotten behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She couldn't believe it. One second he was in front of her and the next he was behind her. Her eyes couldn't even keep up!

She remembered how fast he had gone when he caught her when she fell from the tree. What was going on? She decided to play it cool.

"Wow, Himura-san! Very impressive! So, what type of kenjutsu do you use?"

"Hi-" he paused "Um.."

"Hmm?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Just whatever moves my father taught me." He smiled, satisfied with his answer.

However Kaoru wasn't convinced. But she decided if he was being so secretive she should just drop it. She made a joke a out of it. "For a minute there I thought you were going to say _Hi_ten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ha ha! You know like the hitokiri!" She started to laugh.

She got back into her fighting stance. She wanted to spar again. She stopped when she saw how pale he looked. "Himura-san?"

He seemed to wake up from a daydream. He resumed his defensive stance (he absolutely refused to be on the offense) and they began again. The same thing resulted each time. He would manage to go super fast when she came and he would be able to tap her behind her, above her, beneath her, you name it!

But then again, Kaoru hadn't unleashed the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Oogi Succession technique!

She ran at him and she felt him come from behind. (After you spar with someone for this long you begin to get a feel for their techniques.) She turned around, almost too slowly, and crossed swords with him. Then she threw her sword into the air causing him to lose balance, and she grappled him until she had him pinned to the floor. She smiled happily. "I win."

They were eating watermelon while facing the inner courtyard of the house. It was peaceful feeling the breeze and enjoying the sunny day. The silence was comfortable.

Kaoru looked deep in thought as she chomped on her watermelon. Did it really happen? Her mind went back to when they had crossed swords. She could've sworn she saw his eyes flicker amber. But when she had him pinned down they were back to violet. She was still deciding in her mind whether it had happened or not when... "Kaoru-dono?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for the cookies you gave me. Such an act of kindness made me very happy."

"Oh! You're welcome! It's the least I could do!"

"Also, they were very delicious! Too bad your cookies for the baking assignment came out... um... different." They both began to laugh.

"What did you do differently when you cooked that last batch?"

"I was happy."

She turned and smiled at him. He felt his heart beat quicken. What was going on?

They had been sitting and chatting away, long after the last watermelon slice was gone, until they heard the door of the gate open and close.

"Oi, Kaoru! I'm hungry! What are we having for dinner?"

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Ah! I totally forgot about dinner...! Doushiyo!"

Kenshin looked at her with sympathy as she started chomping on her nails.

"Kaoru! Where are you?" Yahiko entered the courtyard to find Kaoru with someone he had never met before.

"Who's this? You're too ugly to have a boyfriend! HAHAHA"

Kaoru stopped looking worried and looked pissed. "I'm NOT ugly! He's NOT my boyfriend! And you are NOT getting any dinner!"

Yahiko realized he had just screwed himself over. No matter how badly she cooked he was hungry enough for anything. He looked up again when he saw the stranger coming towards him. "Hi, I'm Himura Kenshin. You must be Kaoru's student, Yahiko"

Yahiko froze a little as he looked up at the red-head who was smiling down at him. There was something... strange... what was that called again, deja vu? Yahiko looked up and realized he had been silent for quite awhile. "Uh.. yea! I'm Yahiko! My ancestors are from a long line of Shizoku! So you better watch out little man!"

Kaoru covered her face in embarrassment as Yahiko threatened/harassed/showed off in front of Kenshin. But then her curiosity got the best of her and she uncovered her face to see Kenshin's response. As usual... he was smiling. He merely laughed and said he enjoyed Yahiko's fighting spirit. With a pat on the head, Kenshin turned towards Kaoru. "Would you mind if I used your kitchen?"

Kaoru shook her head. As he made his way towards the kitchen Kaoru and Yahiko exchanged bewildered looks. "I've heard of people asking to use the bathroom, but the kitchen?"

"Oh, no, Kaoru! What if he's going to do his business in the pans!"

"Yahiko, shut up! That's disgusting" No matter how unconventional and goofy her home-ec teacher was sometimes, he wouldn't do _that... _right? Yahiko laughed as he saw worry cloud over Kaoru's face. "You actually think he'd go number 2 or something in a pan? Geez, you're a spaz"

Kaoru felt her face go hot and ran into the kitchen. "Himura-san, what are you doing?"

Her eyes went wide when she saw him in an apron simultaneously cooking rice, and what looked like sukiyaki (oishi!). He smiled (as usual). "I'm making dinner. You have been such a great hostess, and Yahiko looked crushed when you told him you wouldn't give him dinner. This is the least I can do for you both to have me here"

Kaoru sighed dreamily. "It was nothing really. And we're not even that hungry..." Suddenly the smell of the sukiyaki hit her nose. "That smells delicious!" She couldn't help herself... it smelled DIVINE! "Could I help with anything?"

"No!... I mean, no it's all under control" Kenshin blushed and kept working.

Kaoru sat down at the table and watched. Trying to picked up tips on cooking sukiyaki and such, but mainly just watching the red-headed hottie. How often do you get to have such a hunk in your kitchen! She looked at his back, which started at his broad shoulders and then went in towards his slender waist. She never noticed how muscular he was. While on the scrawny side, he wasn't a total twig. Now that she knew for sure he had learned kenjutsu, she was wondering if the other rumor was true too. People around school had been saying he used to be quite the hoodlum in his high-school days. Although everyone had a hard time believing it. But... the image of his amber eyes stayed in her mind. "Please don't be burned!"

Her train of thought broke as she heard Kenshin pleading with the sukiyaki. She began to laugh out loud... _Him, a HOODLUM!_ She didn't stop laughing until dinner time.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. Kaoru was pleasantly surprised with Yahiko's mild mannered-ness with Kenshin. Usually with strangers he would be pretty high strung. The dinner itself was delicious (as to be expected from a home-ec teacher, ne?). The comfortable feeling with the three of them eating was something that stirred a sentiment in Kaoru that she couldn't place her finger on. What was it?

Her thoughts plagued her long after the dinner.

**CUT!**

Okay, NOW the next scene is being tweaked with as we speak! (Really!) I saw that a lot of people marked this story as a favorite, and I was so happy! I couldn't/can't believe it! So thank you to you all, and I am now extra encouraged to continue writing the scenes! Peace out and stay tuned! And as always, review, please!


	5. Scene 5

-1Disclaimer: I do not own RK… WAHHH!

A/N: Hi everyone! I have super busy with school, so I am really sorry for the delay! Look forward to another installment… hopefully soon! Bons baisers!

**10...9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...ACTION!**

"Kenshin!" Her face fell towards the ground where her tears were waiting. Her body shook with sobs. With difficulty she raised her head and reached her hands out towards the dimming silhouette. Her tears began to blur the disappearing figure with the surrounding fireflies.

"Please... don't go..."

Her eyes opened. "HUH!"

Kaoru was sitting upright in her bed reaching out towards... nothing. _What a strange dream..._ Her eyes fell to the script that was on her nightstand. _Oh! Duh! I just dreamt of the scene I was practicing last night!_ She was pleased with how diligently she was practicing, it was even in her dreams!

As she brushed her teeth her dream replayed in her mind. Tears began to well up in her eyes, it was so sad. She hoped she could bring those feelings as they rehearsed that day.

Kenshin and Kaoru were in the back getting ready for the scene as the stagehands set up the scenery and whatnot for the scene where the Hitokiri leaves the girl for his final battle. Images from Kaoru's dream kept popping up in her head. They were so vivid. She could feel the breeze around her, the tears streaming down her cheeks, and the dirt that cushioned her fall. It was too real. She stared off in space as Kenshin tried to get her attention. "Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono?"

She finally shook awake. "Oh! Sorry, Mr. Himura!" He simply shook his head and told her that the stage was ready for them.

She pulled back the curtains and found herself disappointed. "I imagined it differently" she couldn't help but say it out loud. Kaoru blushed as she saw the stage designers turn red too. "Oh, no! I mean I love it, but..."

Her mind's eye went back to her dream. "Over here" she went towards an empty space, "there should be some greenery, to hide the Hitokiri when the girl is waiting. And nearby there's a river, and we could play a soundtrack of water..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she was frantically moving about the stage talking excitedly about what she would like. Her hands went to her flushed cheeks.

"Maybe add some fireflies, too."

Kaoru's hands fell slowly to her sides as she heard him speak. Kenshin stood center-stage with his gentle smile. His eyes were on her, as she smiled back. Even though she had been acting pretty crazy, he had accepted it. _I thought this was just a stupid crush, Kaoru!__Waitaminnit–_

Kenshin made his way over to one of the set designers talking over the episode that had just passed. Kaoru couldn't hear their words because her thoughts were on something else. _Did he just say fireflies? _

Then everything went black.

_Huh? This place... _Kaoru opened her eyes. There were stainless white tiles decorating the ceiling. "Finally awake? I'm surprised you didn't snore louder"

Kaoru's eyes met with Megumi's. "Why am I here?"

"You suddenly collapsed on-stage at this morning's practice. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I don't even remembering feeling ill or anything before the black-out"

"Luckily, there is nothing wrong with you. If you feel strong enough you can go back to class"

Kaoru was a bit baffled at Megumi's cold nature. Although their relationship wouldn't exactly be described as "best of friends", Megumi was usually very concerned with whoever ended up in the infirmary. Kaoru slowly began to gather up her things and headed for the door. "Thank you, Takani-sensei"

Megumi had her back turned and kept it that way. When she heard the door close she sighed. She sank to the floor. Megumi thought, _She's awakening._

**CUT!**

Oh la la! What's going on! Qui sait! Please review! It helps spur me on and helps me make decisions on what to write next! Merci for reading, tout le monde!


End file.
